Building My Life
by A Vampire's Wife
Summary: Adoption, making friends, making enemies, and finding his crush. Edward Cullen's life wasn't exactly easy due to his anger issues. When you love somebody, and they get hurt in the most brutal of ways, how do you keep your anger at bay? It doesn't help with anger issues added to it. You have to learn to control it some time. Language/Violence/Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"_**There are no unwanted children, just unfound families."- Unknown.**_

* * *

**~EPOV~**

In my opinion, no 12-year-old should lose his or her parents.

Well, sadly I did.

It's pretty cliché, really. Kid sitting in back seat. Dad driving. Mom sitting in the passenger seat.

Deer or moose comes skidding across the road.

In my case, it was a moose.

A moose bigger then most. Just imagine it for a second. You're going 65MPH, this _huge_ moose comes skidding onto the road, and you have no time to step on the brakes because it's completely dark out and you weren't expecting it.

At all.

That's what happened to my parents and I. It was even worse, because my dad's vehicle was a Ford Fiesta ST.

Quite a good looking car...but not made for running into a moose at 65MPH.

My injuries?

Well...I broke my left leg. I broke my right arm. I broke my collarbone, and cracked my head open when I hit it against my dad's shoulder when I snapped forward from the back seat. I got whiplash like you wouldn't believe.

It's obvious that the seat belt kept me from flying through the windshield. It just puts a knot in my stomach to know that my dad wasn't wearing his seat belt.

My dad went flying through the windshield. The moose went rolling over the vehicle and landed behind us.

I was unconscious when I was taken to the hospital. When I did finally come around, they did tell me my dad's injuries.

Broken nose and jaw. Cracked head and both of his arms snapped like twigs. His hands were mangled to nothing. The skin was completely gone.

They told me he died as soon as he hit the windshield.

I was able to keep my tears at bay when the doctor told me. I had taken a deep breath, and asked the question that I really wanted an answer to.

They told me that they couldn't tell me my mom's injuries. They were just that bad. The doctor had placed a hand on my shoulder and told me that she had died instantly.

I let the tears fall then. I kept my jaw clenched and didn't let any sound escape me, though.

I just didn't understand how my mom's injuries could have been more severe than my dad's. He's the one who didn't wear a seat belt.

She did.

He was the one who went crashing through the windshield.

She didn't.

I had no one else.

Grandparents? Dead.

Aunts and Uncles? Don't have any.

I was stuck in that damn hospital for over four months. The food was revolting.

The nurses?

Sickly sweet. They treated me like I was a baby!

I was 12! Not three!

Being 17 now, I'm sure they would still treat me like a young child if I ever went back. I hope to god I never have to.

Ever.

Now, let me just get on to how Carlisle and Esme adopted me when I was 13. That day was both nerve-wracking and exciting.

It was July 22nd, 2009. I was getting ready to be adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I put on a plain gray t-shirt with a black dress shirt on top. I left the buttons undone and pushed the sleeves up to my elbows.

I had on beige cargo shorts with black sneakers.

I thought I looked pretty damn good.

Ms. Cope had knocked on my door before coming in. She had started gushing about how cute I looked.

Cute!

I was 13 years old, and she was calling me _cute_.

I had almost thrown up onto her shoes. I'm sure she would have killed me if I had done that. Wrung my neck out or something brutal like that.

I had waited in a small room for about 10 minutes. The walls were a faded blue, and I sat in a wooden chair with a table in front of me. Two chairs were on the other side for Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

I just wanted to get out of there. I hated living in an adoption center. Nerves were fluttering in me as well.

Ms. Cope told me that they were nice.

That didn't mean shit to me back then.

Dr. Cullen looked to be in his twenties when he walked in with Mrs. Cullen beside him. His hair was a pale blond, and it looked like he ran his fingers through it a lot. It was slicked back, but not shining with a whole bunch of products in it.

It looked natural.

His eyes were a light blue, and...warm? He looked nice enough. He wore black dress pants and shoes. He had the sleeves of his dark red dress shirt rolled up to his elbows as well.

I had a feeling I was going to like him.

Mrs. Cullen had natural beauty to her. I could barely see any makeup on her face.

Her hair was a caramel color, and hung in loose ringlets down her back and over her shoulders. She only made it up to Dr. Cullen's chin.

Her light brown eyes were wide and very welcoming.

Well, I liked her as soon as I looked at her.

At the time, I'm pretty sure it was because she reminded me so much of my biological mother. Kind face and light colored hair.

I'm sure we talked for over 20 minutes. In the end, I wanted to go with them.

They _cared_. After living with other brats for a few months, I was desperate to be adopted. It was rare for a couple so young to adopt a teenager, though.

Carlisle was 23, and Esme was 21.

I left that nightmare of a place happily.

Now you know how I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Would you like to read about how I made my first friend? It was always hard for me because I wasn't the nicest kid on the block.

I had anger issues...still do.

* * *

"_**Be courageous and try to write in a way that scares you a little."- Holley Gerth.**_

* * *

**These chapters won't be very long. I could make them longer, but I like writing them short. Updates will be everyday. Just please remember...your reviews inspire me to keep writing and to do the best that I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"_**Making a million friends is not a Miracle. The miracle is to make A Friend who will stand by you when millions are against you."- Unknown.**_

* * *

**~EPOV~**

All right, let's get on to how I got my first friend.

I had been with Carlisle and Esme for a little over a week. Sure, kids had approached me when I was out riding my bike, but I usually just brushed them off like Fruit Flies, or said a few words before leaving.

The neighborhood troublemakers?

Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton.

I had been on my skateboard, and I was passing by a bush faster than I should have been on a sidewalk. Tyler came pouncing out of that bush and tackled me off the skateboard.

We grunted as we hit the pavement. It was like a spark on firewood that started my anger. I had pushed him off of me with a curse.

I knew my back was bleeding.

"What the fuck?"

Tyler had gotten up and smirked down at me. Mike came out of the bush and picked up my flipped over skateboard.

"You better give that back if you know what's good for you," I warned as I got up. I looked down at my elbow. It was scraped up.

"Nah, Cullen. This is a nice skateboard," he announced as he looked over it with a satisfied grin. "I think I'll just keep it." And he couldn't even ride a skateboard.

"What did I ever do to you shitheads?"

"Oh, nothing. Lauren and Jessica have a few things to say about you, though," Tyler added as he stepped towards me.

Man, was I glad we lived on a quiet street, or I would have been roadkill. I was standing in the middle of the damn road!

"I didn't do anything," I fumed. The urge to punch them in the face and take my skateboard back was making me clench my hands into fists.

"You completely ignored them. They tried to talk to you, and you just went riding away," Mike said.

Well...they almost talked my ear off, and believe it or not...but I wanted to _keep_ my ear!

He put my skateboard under his arm, making it final.

He was going to take it.

Yeah, right!

I had pushed Tyler out of my way and pushed Mike over. He raised my skateboard as a shield.

Wimp.

Tyler had grabbed my arm and turned me around. He punched me right in the jaw.

It hurt more than I thought it really would.

Mike hit me in the side of the thigh with my skateboard. My knees had buckled, and they looked down at me with proud faces.

Assholes.

I ended up getting up fast and kneeing Tyler in the groin. He had curled up in a ball and fallen over whimpering and groaning.

I found it funny how Mike had taken my skateboard and put it in front of his junk.

I started to advance on him.

"Hey!"

Mike stumbled back and I turned around to face the voice. I was just glad that it wasn't an adult...even though I was pretty confused on how an adult hadn't seen it or heard.

This kid had shaggy, dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. He was tall and...angry.

At me? At Mike and Tyler?

I had no idea.

He stopped in front of me. I was barely taller than him, but I was taller than most of the kids. It had its pros and cons.

"So, you're Edward Cullen?" He looked me over like he owned the whole block instead of Newton and Crowley.

"Yeah..." I had looked down at him with my eyebrows furrowed and my eyes narrowed. His face was blank of any emotions.

Then Mike had come scampering up, and tried to tell this kid that I had just started attacking him and Tyler. I was ready to punch him in the face, but the blond dude beat me to it and punched him in the nose.

Well, damn.

I was smug when I picked up my skateboard and held it under _my_ arm.

"Jasper Hale." He had a southern accent as he stuck his hand out to me. I had taken it, and made sure to tighten my grip. He tightened his as well.

"I think we're going to be good friends, Jasper Hale."

"Yes. Yes we are."

Now, it's not everyday that you get to tell people you made your first friend by beating kids up.

I'm glad I get to, though.

So...have any of you had a friend, and they have a sister or brother who you just can't like? You try, but it just doesn't work?

Well...Jasper has a twin sister...a very bitchy twin sister...

* * *

"_**Be courageous and try to write in a way that scares you a little."- Holley Gerth.**_

* * *

**Please review so I can update everyday.**

**So, have any of you had a friend, and you just can't like their siblings or sibling no matter how hard you try? Let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"_**I say what I want to say and do what I want to do. There's no in between. People will either love you for it or hate you for it."- Eminem. **_

* * *

**~EPOV~**

Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Total diva. Total bitch.

How about I just have one of those flashbacks so you'll understand a little bit more. You'll understand why I feel the way I feel about her.

"_Let's study in the kitchen so we can have some snacks. My parents are out...Rosalie's home, though...I don't think she'll leave her room, so we're good," Jasper said as we walked through the back door of his house. I nodded my head and gripped my social book tighter in my hand as we made our way to the kitchen._

_I've never met his twin sister before, but from what he tells me..._

_I don't want to._

"_I'll grab a bag of cookies. My dad buys them and lives on them." I sat down at the table while Jasper went to the pantry to fetch some. "He's got so many, he won't even know that a bag is gone," he chuckled as he set a bag of 'Dad's cookies' on the table._

_Jasper and I had a good laugh at the name._

_Jasper sat beside me and opened up his book as well._

"_What do you want to do our project on? World War l? World War ll? Or The Civil War? I'll go grab my laptop," he added before getting up and taking the stairs two at a time._

_I grabbed a cookie from the open bag and stuffed it in my mouth, chewed, and swallowed before he came back down the stairs quickly._

"_I say The Civil War," I finally replied as we both picked up a cookie and stuffed it in our mouths._

"_Good choice."_

_We got to work. Jasper searched the internet, while I wrote everything down on a piece of loose leaf._

"_Damn it," he muttered under his breath as a door opened upstairs. I set my pencil down and watched as a blond girl came walking down the stairs._

_Tall, pale blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and eyes almost the color of violets. I couldn't deny that she was gorgeous for a 14-year-old. Looking at her, and knowing I was a year younger, made me feel like a baby._

_Being with Jasper made me feel like the same age. Not a year younger._

_Like I said...Rosalie made me feel like a baby just by looking at her._

_It pissed me off as I shoved another cookie into my mouth and chomped down on it roughly. Jasper shut his laptop and stared at his sister with narrowed eyes._

"_What do you want?" He questioned suspiciously as she walked over to us. She looked me over with no emotion on her face. I clenched my jaw as she stood right beside me, reached over me head, and grabbed a cookie._

_Her straight, long blond hair fell in front of my face. It smelled like vanilla._

_Good looking and smells nice._

_She **has** to be a bitch. A prissy princess._

"_Rose, go back upstairs! You have no business being down here right now," Jasper hissed with a glare. He grabbed the cookies, sat them in his lap, and shoved two into his mouth. I brought a fist up to my mouth to keep from laughing._

_She stood straight up and moved to stand beside Jasper. She gripped the back of his neck, and he tensed up and ground his teeth together._

"_Fuck, Rosalie! Stop!"_

"_Give me the damn cookies, Jasper. I'm stronger than you, and I don't think you want me to prove it in front of your friend here," she sneered at me. She looked down at me and winked before gripping harder on his neck._

"_Jeez, take the stupid cookies then!" Rosalie took the cookies with a smirk. I glared up at her, and she smiled down at me as she popped a cookie into her big mouth._

"_Thanks, little brother." She ruffled his hair. _

"_20 seconds! Big deal," Jasper snapped back as he opened his laptop once again and started typing angrily._

"_Long enough," she sighed, and started walking back towards the stairs. My anger flared again as she froze and turned to us slowly. Jasper nervously looked up from his laptop. It was strange to see him like that._

"_Oh, and you're making supper and doing the dishes." She smiled brightly. I swallowed and tried to keep my mouth shut._

_It just wasn't working._

"_You're a real bitch, you know that?!"_

_Jasper looked at me with wide eyes, but he was still fighting off a smile._

_Rosalie walked back in and slowly set the cookies down on the counter. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared down at me like I was retarded._

_What a brat._

"_What did you say? For someone so young, you got a big vocabulary on you," she noted as she pulled a chair out across from me and sat herself down in it._

"_I'm barely a year younger!" I fumed and gripped my thighs so I wouldn't hit her. _

_I would hate myself for a pretty long time if I ever hit a girl, and my mom always told me when I was younger to **never** hit a girl._

_Never._

_Thinking of my mom, and missing her, just made me angrier._

"_What gives you the right to push and boss Jasper around? Get up off your ass and do some things yourself!"_

_She smiled at me...amused..._

_**Amused!**_

"_I got up from my ass to get these cookies, and I can push him around because I'm stronger than him. Strength is all I need," she said happily as she stood up again and took a step around the table and towards me. "And I suggest you watch what comes out of your mouth." Her voice was low as she gave me the warning._

_She grabbed the cookies and walked up the stairs like she was the queen._

_God, I though I was going to clock her in the face for a minute._

"_And that's my wonderful twin sister!" Jasper said dryly as he sighed and rubbed his hands down his now tired looking face._

"_I know what you're wondering," Jasper said as he nudged my arm with his elbow. "My mom sells houses and my dad sells cars. Their home sometimes, but their mostly too busy selling stuff." He shrugged._

_I nodded solemnly._

"_Sorry, man." That's all I could say._

So...all in all, Rosalie Lillian Hale is a prissy princess diva bitch!

I know! What a mouth full!

I folded my hands behind my head and looked up at the ceiling. At 17 years old, I had a lot of things to say and tell...but there's one thing that I _really_ wanna tell.

How I met my crush, my best friend, and basically my sister.

Now that was a pretty good day.

* * *

"_**Be courageous and try to write in a way that scares you a little."- Holley Gerth.**_

* * *

**Please leave your reviews. C:**

**Last night, the internet was down, so I couldn't update for you guys. :/**

**So...I'll put up _two_ chapters. This one, and I'll start writing the other one right after I post this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"_**Sometimes following your heart means losing your mind."- Unknown.**_

* * *

**~EPOV~**

You know what's going to happen.

Flashback.

I promise I'm done after this...

Well...maybe.

_I put on the black knit sweater that Esme had made me two years ago. Being 15, you'd think I wouldn't want to be seen in a knit sweater._

_I liked them. They looked nice, and they were comfy and warm._

_So there._

_I tugged on some dark jeans just as there was a knock at my door._

"_Come in," I said and turned. Esme poked her head in before completely coming in. She smiled at me and clasped her hands together in front of her mouth._

"_Oh, don't you look handsome," she whispered and came up to me. I rolled my eyes as she played around with my hair. It stayed wild._

"_Yeah, don't bother with it. After two years, you should know," I pointed out with a smirk as she tapped my nose._

"_It was worth a shot," she replied back before heading back to the door._

"_Five minutes, Edward, and then we're going, all right?"_

"_Yeah, all right." I nodded my head at her as she closed the door and went back downstairs._

_Seven minutes later, I was sitting in the back while Carlisle drove towards Charlie Swan's. Charlie was a good friend of Carlisle and Esme's, and apparently he had three kids. They went to school with me, but I've never met them before, because I keep to myself. Jasper is the only one I hang out with._

_Their name's are Emmett, Bella, and Alice._

"_How old are they, exactly?" I asked from the back. I didn't want them to be in grade 11 or 12. If they were, then for sure they wouldn't talk to me._

"_Emmett's 17. Bella's 15, and Alice is 14," Carlisle explained from the driver's seat. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me._

_When we arrived, I stayed behind Carlisle and Esme._

_Charlie had chocolate brown eyes. Salt and pepper hair and mustache. He shook Carlisle's hand and kissed Esme on the cheek._

_I felt so out of place._

_I looked over their shoulders as footsteps came down the stairs. Three people came around the corner and headed towards us._

"_And you must be Edward," I heard Charlie's rough voice say, but I was too busy staring at the girl with the long, mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes._

* * *

"_**Be courageous and try to write in a way that scares you a little."- Holley Gerth.**_

* * *

_**And there is the fourth chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. C:**_


End file.
